Dudas Razonables
by Meaghan McCormak
Summary: Está el no tan típico caso donde el orgullo y el odio interfieren hasta que el asunto se torna insoportable, ¿pero quién no ha tenido dudas cuando se trata del típico romance adolescente, donde nunca se confía en la "verdad"? Siempre hay dudas, con razón


Hola a todos, :) No me llamo en realidad Meaghan, pero díganme así, :) Este fic es de la época de los Merodeadores y aunque luego vayan apareciendo más personajes -inventados tanto por la maravillosa J. como por... bueno, mí- voy a empezar un poco hablando de Meaghan para que la vayan conociendo, porque a pesar de que es también de J. -mencionada nada más en "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" como jugadora, obviamente, en un equipo de Quidditch- yo le di mi propio toque, ya que la adapté exactamente a mí, tanto en personalidad, físico, gustos y todo lo que se les ocurra. Dudo que el pueblo de Wisehill, donde transcurre la primera parte de la historia, exista, porque lo acabo de inventar yo, y a medida que voy describiendo todo me enamoro más y más del lugar, me encantaría vivir ahí, ya llevo como un mes creándolo en mi cabeza. En fin, este primer capítulo es corto, espero que les guste y que me perdonen que escriba "sobre mí", pero me gustaría que me conocieran a mí y se vayan familiarizando con todos los personajes, y aunque la historia transcurra en Hogwarts, al principio se va a contar brevemente la historia de algunos personajes (también de Lily, James y todos los que se les ocurran de esa época. Aunque tal vez no haga un capítulo dedicado a McGonagall). Bueno, creo que por ahora eso es todo. Gracias a los que leen, y les pido que sean piadosos o simplemente... Que no sean demasiado crueles si dejan reviews, sé que no es el mejor fic, pero bueno, vamos a ir viendo, saludos a todos :)

Meaghan.

**Capítulo 1:**** Wisehill, Clifford y Meaghan.**

Allí iba ella, caminando hacia el oeste, apenas alejada del borde de la ruta que conducía al pueblo de Wisehill, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al suelo, centrada en sus simples pensamientos. Sobre su cabeza, el cielo se encontraba poblado de unas nubes que despedían un brillante resplandor blanco, y a pesar de ser una masa amorfa y homogénea cubriendo todo el cielo, el viento las movía hacia el sur. A su derecha había intervalos de bosques poblados de árboles que no sobrepasaban los diez metros, descansando sobre un pasto de vivos tonos de verde.

No muchos autos pasaban, tal vez dos cada media hora, cosa que no impresionaba demasiado a la muchacha; aquel insignificante pueblo llamado Wisehill, donde Meaghan vivía no era muy conocido en Escocia; todos se conocían, era adorable con sus prolijas casas todas iguales y en hilera, tenía una playa, es decir que se encontraba sobre la costa este del país y era aún más perfecto teniendo en cuenta la seguridad con la que contaba –no que hubiera muchos policías cuidando el lugar, pero había tan poca gente que no alcanzaban las estadísticas para que una de esas mil quinientas personas robara. Prácticamente, un tercio de esa población estaba formada por adolescentes, los cuales al no tener mucho que hacer en ese pueblo –y sin tener más remedio que vivir allí- se pasaban los días en la playa y de noche se contentaban con salir a bailar, emborracharse y tocarse en los pubs y boliches que más cerca les quedaran, aunque tuvieran que viajar hasta Aberdeen, la ciudad que más cerca les quedaba. Pero Meaghan no, ella era completamente diferente del resto de los adolescentes; cuando todos estaban en la playa jugando al voleibol y tocándose "inocentemente", ella se iba a caminar por los bosques sola, y casi siempre iba a su claro favorito, del cual volvía en ese preciso momento, iba casi todos los días y allí pensaba, a veces llevaba la guitarra o algún libro y se divertía, sin sentirse ni deprimida ni sola. Su personalidad era un tanto compleja o simplemente distinta de los demás: era tranquila, alegre, graciosa, inteligente, despreocupada, orgullosa, prejuiciosa –no en el sentido de que fuera racista, sino que a veces sucedía que veía a alguien y sabía al instante si le caería bien o mal y si luego cambiaba de opinión no se daba el gusto, justamente por el orgullo, una actitud que admitía de ella misma y aún así le molestaba, pero no trataba de hacer nada para cambiarlo-, madura y sincera, entre muchas otras cosas. Odiando absolutamente todo lo superficial, cruel, infantil e hipócrita –junto con el alcohol y el abuso de sustancias, un hobby que al parecer muchos de aquellos adolescentes compartían- detestaba a cualquier adolescente que se le cruzara a menos que lo conociera lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no era ningún idiota mentiroso y arrogante (aún así nunca era desagradable sin razón alguna).

Dejando de lado la personalidad de la chica, su actitud y persona era igual en Hogwarts, el colegio de magia al que ella iba. Era allí donde se encontraban sus mejores amigos: Lily Evans, la chica más amable e inteligente que conocía en todo el mundo; Rose Andrews, también muy inteligente pero más infantil e inmadura (no en el sentido estúpido de la palabra) que Lily, y a las tres les encantaban –como a Meaghan- la música y la literatura. Luego estaban sus otros dos amigos, Clifford Crowley (quien, dicho sea de paso, también pasaba sus vacaciones allí en Wisehill) y Hayden McAdams. Ambos eran grandes amigos entre ellos –sin mencionar que eran iguales en cuanto a la personalidad y completamente diferentes en lo físico-, talentosos en todo lo que se proponían, de lo más gracioso juntos, honestos y directos y además, eran muy buenas personas. Los cinco hablaban de vez en cuando con otras personas, pero entre ellos no había nada ni nadie que se interpusiera. Ya fuera estudiando, comiendo, bromeando o haciendo cualquier cosa, siempre hacían todo juntos. Eran inseparables desde el segundo año, y así habían quedado hasta sexto. Ahora pasarían todos a su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts, lo cual –como a todo el mundo le sucedía- los aterraba y al mismo tiempo ponía felices. Faltaba nada más que unas tres semanas para que todos se reencontraran en la plataforma 9 ¾, en la estación de King's Cross. Justamente en estas cosas pensaba Meaghan, a medida que iba adentrándose en el pueblo de Wisehill.

Continuó caminando por el borde de la angosta ruta la cual doblaba lentamente hacia la derecha, haciéndose cada vez más angosta, hasta que se veía una sencilla calle de pavimento. Llegó a una bifurcación, y ella sin vacilar ni detenerse, siguió caminando por dónde iba. Andaba con su paso normal –deprisa y con pasos largos y enérgicos- por la acera de granito, donde poco a poco comenzaban a aparecer casas muy bonitas a ambos lados de la calle y de vez en cuando uno que otro pequeño negocio. Luego de un rato cruzó la calle y echó a caminar distraídamente por una calle que lentamente declinaba, mientras tarareaba "I'm Singing in the Rain". Divisó su casa a unos cuantos metros, y antes de siquiera volver a bajar la mirada hacia el suelo vio una cabeza con unos alborotados y oscuros rulos, y una mano llamando su atención.

- ¡Meagh! –gritó su amigo con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro. Ella rió por lo bajo y se acercó hacia él luego de mirar hacia atrás por si venía algún auto por la calle.

- ¿Cómo estás, Cliff? –preguntó la rubia aún sonriendo una vez más cerca.

- Bien, ¿cómo estás tú?

- El noticiero _muggle_ ha anunciado una tormenta, ¿qué te parece? –respondió sin disminuir ni disimular su enorme sonrisa.

- Claro… Debes de estar desbordando de la alegría, ¿verdad? –acertó el muchacho de su misma estatura, mirándola a los ojos, quien rió.

- Seguro, luego de estos días muriéndome de calor no puedo más que estar extasiada apenas me caiga una gota en el rostro... ¿Tú qué hacías en la calle?

- Estaba esperando a que volvieras. Hace como unas… tres horas le pregunté a Kirley dónde estabas y me dijo que habías salido en una de tus "ridículas excursiones" –ella rió-, y he estado muerto del aburrimiento toda la mañana. ¿Quieres ir a caminar? –la invitó, haciendo el ademán de continuar bajando por la calle, ella asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Apenas habían dado unos pocos pasos cuando el muchacho continuó hablando- ¿Me puedes decir a qué hora te vas de tu casa? Es la una y media y hace tres horas no estabas… -ella volvió a reír entre dientes.

- Pues… Creo que me hoy me fui cerca de las… diez, tal vez un poco antes –sonrió ante la asustada expresión de su amigo-. Por lo general voy más temprano, pero es que hoy me levanté muy temprano, y estar tirada mirando el techo sin nada en qué pensar y sin ganas de leer me volvía loca. Así que me vestí, desayuné un poco y luego salí a caminar –luego de terminar de hablar miró a su amigo a la cara: fruncía el ceño y observaba el suelo.

- ¿A dónde vas, de todos modos?

- Es… No voy a ningún lugar en particular. Es decir… Comienzo a caminar, si hay algún lugar que me llame la atención, me adentro, y sino continúo caminando hasta llegar a mi lugar favorito, es una especie de… Claro, en el medio de un bosque. No es muy grande, pero hay un lago enorme en el medio, circular, con todos los árboles altos y diferentes en el medio y se puede ver todo el cielo, y hay mucho pasto en el suelo, entonces es una especie de… "colchón" donde me puedo acostar y estar cómoda. Y es tan hermoso, porque cuando llueve, las copas de los árboles tapan la mayor parte del pasto, entonces te sientas allí y no te mojas, y observas como la lluvia cae sobre el agua y es tan… Relajante. Parece un escenario sacado de una película, es hermoso –terminó de explicar. A su lado, Clifford alzaba las cejas, sorprendido.

- Guau, suena realmente… cursi –comentó. Ella rió y le pegó un suave puñetazo en el brazo, y él también rió-. Ahora, de veras, debe de ser muy bonito. Podríamos ir juntos algún día –ella lo miró de reojo y lo pensó. No estaría mal llevarse un poco de compañía alguna vez.

- Si tú quieres. Te aviso que son como cinco kilómetros para caminar, si a ti no te molesta…

- Te recuerdo que estás hablando con el guardián del equipo de Gryffindor, uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch de la época –replicó, haciéndola reír.

- Seguro "Potter", si tan sólo supieras jugar, eso podría ser verdad –bromeó.

- ¿Acaso insinúas que no sé jugar? –fingió haberse ofendido el muchacho. Continuaron bromeando y charlando animadamente mientras se dirigían hacia la playa, bajando unas diez cuadras más. Llegaron hasta una especie de plataforma con tablas de madera que cortaba perpendicularmente la calle por la que venían caminando –todavía en pendiente hacia abajo- y, agachándose, pasaron por debajo de la baranda, también de madera, para luego dar un pequeño salto y caer en la arena, metro y medio más abajo que el nivel de la calle. Por suerte a esa hora la gente almorzaba y como el día estaba feo –para cualquier persona menos para Meaghan- no cabía muchas posibilidades de que la playa estuviera infestada con personas.

La playa era bellísima –en opinión de la chica, ya que a nadie le emocionaba mucho, si no se contaba el hecho de que había un mar extenso-; la arena era clara y más cerca del alborotado y feroz mar había una angosta franja con piedras del tamaño de pequeñas perlas. La parte en la que había arena era muy amplia, y había unos veinte metros desde el comienzo de la playa hasta que se llegaba a la orilla del grisáceo mar, que siempre dejaba la huella de su blanca y opaca espuma sobre el suelo. Una vez allí estuvieron caminando un largo rato por la costa, a unos metros del agua, hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta que eran casi las cinco y creyeron mejor ir volviendo a sus respectivas casas. Cuando volvían charlaron y cantaron canciones de un musical que a los dos les encantaba –Lily se los había hecho conocer-, hasta resolvieron juntarse al día siguiente en el mismo lugar donde se habían encontrado ese día, para ir juntos al "escondite" de Meaghan.

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana –la saludó Clifford.

- Seguro, a las once y media –le recordó severamente, dudando que su amigo se fuera a despertar. Él alzó una ceja, dando a entender que probablemente la que se quedara dormida fuera ella. Ambos sonrieron y se separaron, cada uno yendo a su respectiva acera.

Cuando Meaghan llegó a su casa estaba exhausta de tanto caminar por la playa y por esa maldita calle empinada, aún así, había valido la pena. Se había reído mucho y la había pasado excelente, realmente le tenía aprecio a Cliff.

Atravesó la sala de estar y doblando a la derecha para entrar a la amplia cocina se encontró con un papelito amarillo sobre la mesa circular. Reconoció la letra de su hermano al instante, ya que era desprolija e ilegible, parecida a la de ella "Pasaré el día en lo de Tim y volveré mañana a la tarde supongo. Mamá y papá vuelven un poco más tarde de lo usual porque han tenido una reunión urgente acerca del no sé qué de un Departamento del Uso Indebido de algo. Hay comida por toda la casa, arréglate. Te quiero monstruo, Kirley". Meaghan soltó una risita y, doblando el papel, se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. En ese mismo momento notó el hambre que tenía. Caminó hacia la derecha y abriendo la heladera agarró una botella de gaseosa, un vaso y puso a calentar unos "nuggets" de pollo en el horno. Luego se sentó frente a la mesa, despaturrada en la silla, con el vaso lleno de Coca Cola. Observó a su derecha y vio más allá de la puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba al pequeño jardín trasero; el cielo seguía blanco, tal vez con un poco más de gris en algunas partes. Dio un sorbo al vaso, esperando y volteó la mirada hacia el aire enfrente a ella, pensando en la playa y lo lindo que era el mar y el clima, y lo feliz que era en ese pueblo. A ella no le molestaba que fuera tan pequeño, era hermoso y tranquilo, justo como a ella le gustaba. Mientras sonreía sin darse cuenta oyó un trueno, y justo cuando observó sobre su hombro derecho, se largó a llover. Su sonrisa se acentuó.


End file.
